Rescue Heroes: The newest Hero
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Patricia Medic does not belong to me, as are the other characters. A few OCs will be mine, but the others will not.
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia Medic belongs too Sweetredranger, and the Rescue Heroes belongs to Hasbro. Also, if you don't like to read where two women, mostly likely where one is much older, then don't read it. Thanks, Champs and enjoy!**

* * *

In front of the Rescue Heroes Training facility, Patrica Medic pulled up in her Black 2018 Rover, next to a red pick-up with the word 'JILL" written on the license plates, and got out and walked to the passenger side to open it. In the passenger seat was a robotic cougar, with red optics. The cougar had a symbol located on it's left front forearm of an Autobot.

"Alright Ravage, come on. We want to make a good impression, do we?" Patrica asked, her crystal blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

Ravage purred and jumped out, before Patrica shut the door and the two walked into the training facility.

* * *

Matt Medic was waiting with anxiety for his niece and her former Decepticon partner, Ravage. Billy was watching his every move.

"Matt, deep breaths. There wouldn't be a reason for Patricia to follow into your footsteps if she didn't idolize you" the Chief said, getting nods from the other four members of the team.

Matt took a deep breath and released, before he stopped pacing. "I know, I know. It's just...It's been seven years, since her parents died. I don't think she's in her prime right at the moment, especially for a potential Rescue Hero" he said.

"In all of my years as the Rescue Heroes' leader, I've only seen that happen three times. There's no reason to see that, especially from what I read from her resume" Billy said.

* * *

Down below, Patrica bumped into someone and fell.

"Sorry about that" the figure said, lending a hand.

Patrica took it and was pulled up. Ravage whimpered.

"I'm okay, Ravage" Patrica reassured, before looking at the person who she bumped into. She blushed at the figure in front of her.

"Hey...are you okay?" asked the person.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm..." Patricia started, holding out her hand.

"Patrica Medic. Matthew's niece. I'm Wendy Waters. Second - in - command" the figure said with pride.

* * *

"Calling the Rescue Heroes. Please come in" spoke the communication expert.

"We're right here, Roger" said Billy.

Roger breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. We've been trying to reach Jill and her forged Texas Fire Brigade Team down in Louisiana. So far, nothing. According to the schematics of the sea when they took off, an oil rig exploded" he explained.

Jack stood abruptly. "My little sis?" he asked, unbelieving.

Roger sadly nodded.

"Alright team. Let's move" Billy said.

The team, Patrica and Ravage followed him.

 **Wendy put on her utility belt and checked her Delta Establisher.**

 **Ariel and Rocky put on their packs, and Swoops flew with his owner to the Hyper Jet.**

 **Matt got his medical kit ready.**

 **Patrica activated her suit, given to her by Knockout and Ratchet, while Ravage took his claws out and both ran to the Hyper Jet.**

* * *

The sight of the oil rig, caused the Rescue Heroes to gasp.

"That's not just any oil rig...That's the _Deepwater Horizon_!" exclaimed Ariel, wide-eyed with shock.

"Luckily, the A.R.C.C is here" Wendy gave a curt nod at the approaching Rescue ship.

"Alright team. Alpa Bravo Zero B" ordered Billy, getting nods from the rest of the team.

"Alpha Bravo Zero B?" Patrica asked Wendy.

Wendy smiled and nodded.

* * *

 ** _"Alpha Bravo Zero B is an oil at sea disaster plan. Ariel, Maureen and Gill will divert the ocean life away from the oil rig" Wendy said._**

Nemo squeaked at his diverted a pack of dolphins away.

"Good job, Nemo" praised his owner, Gill.

 _ **"Me, Sam, Billy and Jack would rescue the people that we can save from the rig" Wendy continued.**_

Billy, Sam, Wendy and Jack landing and begun assisting the evacuations.

" _Billy! There's people jumping off_!" exclaimed Ariel, through the headset.

The other Rescue Heroes stared in horror as they watched people jump from the rig, into the fiery waters below.

* * *

Patrica stood, mouth agape at the scene before her.

"Come on, Ravage. We're going to help" she said in determination, earning a snarl of agreement from her partner.

They both jumped out of the air and landing on the platform.

"Patrica?!" Wendy yelled in alarm.

Before Patrica can explain her presence, the Rescue Heroes heard a loud creaking noise, coming from above. They looked up saw the oil rig's crane was plowing itself against the building. A man ran to his crane, earning yells of protests from his crewmates.

"If I don't stop my crane, it'll take the whole damn platform with it!" exclaimed the man.

"Don't fucking do it, Dale!" exclaimed a familiar voice from behind the Rescue Heroes.

They turned around and saw Jill, running after the man.

They climbed the ladder to the crane, and Dale successfully stopped the crane from breaking itself.

"Now, come on, old timer!" yelled Jill.

Another explosion blew off a railing into the crane, sending both Dale and Jack's sister down far below to their deaths.

"No!" exclaimed Jack.

"Wait. Where the hell is Mr Jimmy?!" exclaimed one of the workers.

"Who's Mr Jimmy?" asked Patrica, gaining Wendy's attention.

"He's the owner. The BP Oil Company rented the oil rig" answered the worker.

"Where did you see him last?" asked Wendy.

"Up there. In the cockpit" the worker answered, pointing up to the building that wasn't on fire.

"Come on, Patrica" ordered Wendy.

Patrica and Ravage followed her.

* * *

Mr Jimmy felt exhausted and fainted.

"No, no, no. Come on Mr Jimmy" said the female technician; Andrea Fleytas.

Mike Williams, the Chief Technician, helped Andrea get him up. Wendy and Patrica came running in too assist.

"Ravage...Operation: Life Saving" Patrica ordered.

Ravage snarled and activated his sonar fire extinguisher that Ratchet had installed for him, and extinguished a way for them to get back to the others. One the way there, they watched the last life boat sail away from the rig.

"They left us! They left us!" yelled Mike.

Wendy shook her head. "Not the Rescue Heroes. We don't do that. No one gets left behind" she said in determination.

"Come on" Patricia said. "We can still use the inflatable raft" she explained, looking at Ravage; who in turn helped another worker open it up for the others.

"Shit! Look out!" exclaimed Mike.

Another piece of the building that was melted down, fell and hit the worker, setting him on fire and releasing the raft.

"No!" screamed Patrica.

Mr Jimmy was already on the raft, with a few of the workers and Ravage, who whimpered for his partner.

"What are we going to do now, Wendy?!" shouted Patrica.

Wendy looked around and then at the highest platform away from the fire.

"We have to go the only way. Up" she answered, pointing to the platform.

"No, no, no..." Patrica muttered in fear.

Wendy took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Listen, listen, Patrica. We have to get above the fire down below" Wendy explained.

Patricia nodded and followed Wendy up the second platform. Wendy ducked as a steel pillar fell onto the entrance of the platform. She turned to Patrica, who was sobbing.

" _Wendy, where are you and Patrica_?" Billy's voice asked through the earpiece.

"We're on the second platform. We're going to have to jump" Wendy's voice answered, solemnly.

Wendy took a life-preserver and put it on Patricia.

"No! No! NO!" screamed Patricia. "Just leave me here. Don't touch me. Don't touch me!".

"Okay. Okay" Wendy said, stepping away, with her hands raised. She turned and began walking away, before walking back to her.

"What's your favorite movie?" she asked.

"What...?" Patricia asked, before being pushed off the platform, screaming.

Wendy jumped off. She started swimming up, before a piece of cement block, hit her in the head. She quickly recovered and swam up. Ariel, Maureen and Sam were seen, and pulled her out of the water.

They sailed back to the A.R.C.C, and Wendy sat on the stairs, holding her head. Her forehead had a deep cut from the debris.

Patricia walked over, with fresh tears running down her face.

"Thank you" she said, quietly.

Wendy nodded, as she breathed heavily. "You okay?" she asked, getting a nod in return.

Both female Rescue Heroes heard the surviving crew of the _Deepwater Horizon_ and Jill's team, pray.

* * *

 **The Rescue Heroes were attending to Jill's funeral.**

 **"Neglect is terrible. And you should not be doing it, just to save money" Ariel said.**

 **"A lot people have a lot of money, just like the chairmen of the BP Oil Company," Wendy explained.**

 **"And people do selfless acts, like Jill did, that caused us to lose something far more valuable" Jack replied, looking down with tears in his eyes.**

 **"So, whether you have a child, a pet, a car, or just about anything...," Matt said, watching Jack, as he was received the American Flag.**

 **"Don't neglect it" finished Patrica, with fresh tears in her eyes.**

 **"Remember, think like a Rescue Hero. Think safe, just like Jill did" said Billy.**

 **Jill's casket was lowered into the ground. The soldiers in uniform, as well as the other First Responders, the Rescue Heroes and the Texas Fire Brigade stood as three shots were fired. Then, they saluted in memory of a fallen hero.**

 **When the Rescue Heroes were walking away, Patricia looked back at Jack, who kneeling over his sister's grave, his hand on top of her gravestone, with his head bowed.**

 **"Love ya, sis. Remember...It ain't over, till the gravy's gone cold" he said, his voice breaking.**

 **A breeze ruffled his hair, and he smiled.**

 **"I'll keep the memories of ya alive, sis" he said, before getting up and walking away; leaving behind Jill's favorite flowers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't take it anymore! Damn it! I'm doing it! I'm doing it. Sweetredranger, don't be mad at me! Also this is a shortie. Don't blame me, okay?**

* * *

It was Patricia's birthday, and it was also where a rare few days off were granted for the Rescue Heroes. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Wendy watched Patricia from a distance, drinking with Maureen. Somehow, it fueled her with raw jealously.

"Hey, Wendy. Are you alright?" asked her best friend, Ariel. Her brown eyes were filled with concern.

Wendy shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine" she replied.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked, again.

"Yes" Wendy said, through clenched teeth.

A Cuban rescuer walked over and wrapped her arms around Ariel's waist, causing the young dark-skinned woman to smile.

"Hello, Caroline" she smiled, and quickly pecked the older woman's lips.

Wendy watched with sadness. When the Rescue Heroes first formed, she fell in love with Ariel. She loved her fire, her love and compassion for animals and learning, and her focus to get the job done.

As a matter of fact, they started dating. But, like all relationships, it soon went sour.

"Hey, Wendy!" exclaimed Patrica, smiling from ear to ear, bring Wendy from her thoughts.

"Yes, Patricia?" she asked.

Patrica in turn, frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. What do you need?" replied Wendy, setting down her cup and gave Patrica her full attention.

Patricia smiled. She never got that kind of attention, from the guys she dated, let alone the girls. She breathtaking. With natural glowing skin and emerald green eyes, all they wanted was to get inside her pants. But with Wendy, it was different.

"I just wanted to talk to you, in private" Patrica said, walking over to one of the closer rooms.

* * *

 **WARNING! LEMON SCENE AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! CIAO!**

Ariel pushed Caroline in, throwing the cuban's hard hat somewhere in the room, before pushing her down on the bed.

Caroline smirked and took off her top. Ariel sat on her lap, causing Caroline to take of hers.

They kissed, until it quickly became heated.

 **KNOW WHAT? SCREW IT. I'M BEING LAZY TONIGHT. MAYBE NEXT TIME.**

* * *

The following morning, Wendy woke up to find her shirt was missing. Remembering last night, she sighed and smiled.

She allowed Patricia to sleep with her, (not yet, you dirty-minded people) and she guessed she took her shirt to wear. She climbed out of bed, clenching her teeth at her sore neck, rolling her shoulders to help it, and put on another shirt. Her heighten sense of smell, alerted her of bacon, and her mouth watered. She put on her boots, and walked down to the dining area, where Ariel and Patricia were making breakfast.

"I knew you'd steal my shirt, you little thief" Wendy playfully growled and poked Patricia in her sides, causing the young woman to squeal in surprise. Ariel watched with a sincere smile on her face.

"So, a birdie told me you were an Alpha" Patricia said, giving Ariel a side-glance.

"Really, Ariel?" Wendy looked at her, annoyed.

Ariel only shrugged and smiled lovingly when Caroline came in saunting in. Wendy stuck her tongue out in mocked disgust and Patricia giggled.

Wendy smiled at her. Who knows? She might've just fell in love with her, and her Alpha side wouldn't have it either way.


	3. Chapter 3

_I got the idea from Sweetredranger. Brownie Points for my friend_

Patricia sat on her bed, Ravage laying on his metal plated platform. She had a letter in her hand, as her eyes were slowly scanning it. Her mother's handwriting on the paper, told Patricia what happened when she was born.

She received aa sharp intake of breath. She looked over at her Cybertron partner, and smiled. She set the paper down and walked over to Ravage, who in turn sat up.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his helm.

"Life is never fair, Ravage" she said, her eyes tearing up.

Ravage whimpered and nuzzled her with his helm, causing the young Medic to smile.

* * *

Wendy made another shot in the gym, but missed. She growled, mostly angry at herself. Why, she didn't know the reason.

Until her old friend, Ariel's mentor and the old version of her ex-girlfriend, became known.

"What's got your tongue, kid?" she asked, fixing her black gloves.

Wendy snarled as she missed another shot. Her old self picked up the ball and tossed it back to her. Her yellow and black-striped uniform shown a fluorescent glow, as she watched her younger self stare at her with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing" the present Wendy muttered, as she sat down on the bleachers.

Her and Ariel old selves looked at each other, with eyebrows raised and sat on either side of her.

"Did I tell you about my former ex?" the Old Wendy asked, looking at her younger self with a small smile.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "This again?" she asked her old self, who merely chuckled.

"Don't say anything, she was going to divorce the bastard's ass and gain custody of the kids anyhow" the Old Wendy replied.

"I forgot what the reason was" the old Ariel admitted.

"Because, he was an alcoholic. He was constantly beating Fiona and the kids up" the older woman snarled at the memory.

The old Ariel nodded, then looked at the present Wendy.

"The thing is, we don't always know when our lovers' feelings and thoughts are. It's up to you, whether or not they're special enough to allow you to see the bigger picture" Ariel explained.

"Then what you and Kathrine? Are you two still dating?" Wendy asked, looking at her white gloved hands, that were balled into fists.

"Actually, we're more than that now. We're now intimate" Ariel smiled in pride, causing her red glove wearing friend raise an eyebrow.

"Don't judge, Wendy. You're just jealous" Ariel pointed a finger at her.

The yellow and white-striped uniform squeaked at the immediate movement from it's wearer.

"How the hell am I jealous?" Wendy narrowed her eyes at her purple uniform friend.

"Because, I have a longer lasting relationship then you normally do" Ariel smiled in victory, then saw her younger self.

"Hello Ariel. What do you need?" she asked.

"Wendy, it's Patty. She crying" Ariel looked at the present Wendy, who grew stiff.

 _Why is she crying?_ Wendy thought to herself, as quickly waked to Patricia's room.

* * *

Patricia was quietly sobbing into Ravage's side, his core processor humming from the flow of energon, soothing her.

Wendy knocked on the door, before entering. Ravage watched her, with interest.

"Patty?" Wendy asked, quietly.

Patricia looked up at her, then dug her face into Ravage's side, again. Wendy saw the letter on the ground, and picked it up. What was on it, made her silently cry.

 _ **My beloved Patricia,**_

 _ **If you're reading this, then something happened too me. I am your mother, and since I am the one who wanted to bring you into this world, the beautiful way, I will always love and support you. Even in the afterlife, with the Moon Goddess.**_

 _ **When you were born, our pack, known as the Bloodborn pack, had an old enemy; the Crimson pack. They got their name due to how much blood had been spilled on their hands, from century to century.**_

 _ **The leader of the Crimson pack, Lone Fang; had certain tides with your father, and wanted to exact his revenge somehow to make him pay. When he heard of you being born, he realized it was the perfect opportunity to do so.**_

 _ **He waited until the time was right, to attack; when your father let his guard down. To this day, I blame merely myself for your father's death. One night, a week after you were born, he struck.**_

 _ **The plan was very coordinated and soon, your father and Lone Fang faced off, snarling at one another. The battle between was intense, and in order to protect you, I hid you with your aunt, and cousin, Matthew. I vowed to return to you, anyway I possibly could, but it's taking longer than I thought.**_

 _ **In case I do not see you again, my precious daughter, know me and your father died protecting you. And remember, I will always be with your soul.**_

 _ **\- Kyrana Medic**_

Wendy sat with Patricia, who was now sitting in her lap, fully sobbing into the redhead's shoulder. Wendy just sat there quietly, tears running down her face, as she comforted her.

Patricia's parents didn't die in the fire, they died from a vengeful Alpha, hell bent on killing her. It wasn't happening on Wendy's watch, not even if it mattered at the cost of her own life, she was protecting Patricia.

Her eyes glowed a heavily amber, as she growled deep. _Lone Fang's head is mine_.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, apparently I have a minor setback when it comes to Severe Writer's block. Since it's December, I thought I will post a Christmas chapter. All OC's that are not mine, belong to Sweetredranger and others. Ciao.**

* * *

Patrica yawned and opened her eyes. She looked out of her bedroom window, where fluffy snowflakes were slowly falling. She smiled, and rolled onto her side, when her smiled faltered.

She slept with Wendy the night before. She must've been passed out, to the point she didn't feel Wendy get up. It concerned her, of how she was getting earlier and earlier than usual. She asked Ariel what the possibility was, but the young aerial specialist just shrugged it off.

"Wendy used to do that all the time when we used to date. It's probably nothing" she smiled reassuringly and turned around to feed Swoops and Smokey.

That didn't ease Patrica, even the slightest.

Patrica got up and changed into one of Wendy's tops, and walked down to the dining area for breakfast. She looked around for Wendy, but couldn't find her. She spotted Rocky and Gill playing a video game in the living room.

"Hey boys. Any of you seen the feisty Alpha?" Patricia asked, looking at Ravage, who was sitting on the floor beside them.

Rocky was focused, so Gill answered for him.

"Uh yeah. Her and a few of the others went out for last minute shopping. Said it was urgent" he kept his focus planted on the screen, and swore when Rocky scored another point.

Patricia nodded and sat down at the counter, where Ariel was putting breakfast on. She was slightly curious, but smiled affectionately, never the less. She wondered what Wendy was getting her.

* * *

Wendy groaned, as she sat gingerly in a seat at a cafe near Headquarters. Her long time friend, Nancy Gray watched with an amused smile on her face,

"Don't even" she growled softly, but the smirk on her face, had betrayed her.

Nancy smiled, and looked behind her childhood friend. Wendy took a glance and smiled.

A young blonde was kneeling in front of a toddler, no more than five years old. She had beautiful sun-kissed skin, and sapphire eyes.

"Easy, Omega. She might be already taken" Wendy warned, earning a soft whimper from the lightly dark-skinned woman.

The blonde looked over, smiled at Nancy, and waved. Nancy waved back, and her inner wolf jumped in joy as the young woman walked over.

"Hello" she said, smiling at Nancy, who could've sworn her heart had stopped beating at the sight.

She stuttered. "H-Hi" she quickly stood, easily towering over her by three feet.

The woman blushed and shook Nancy's hand when it was taken out.

"My name is Rain. The little boy you saw me with is my little brother, Tobias" she explained.

Nancy smiled.

"My name is Nancy. Say, if you're not too busy, would you mind going out for a movie?" she asked, looking half determined and half curious, at Rain's answer.

Rain chuckled and nodded.

"Sure...I love that, Nancy. I just got to make sure my mom can handle Tobias" she answered, bashfully.

Wendy rolled her eyes and stood, before cringing at a sore spot in her back. As soon as she got back, she was going to take a hot shower.

* * *

Patricia sat with Maureen, when she heard groaning from the entrance. She turned and raised an eyebrow, at the sight of Wendy slightly slouching and putting down the bags she was carrying.

"I am never again, doing last minute Christmas shopping" she muttered angrily, and plopped down on the couch.

Patricia giggled and sat down beside her, propping her feet on the redhead's lap.

"So, does your back hurt?" she asked, getting a silent nod in return. "Then, let me give you a back rub" she smiled and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

The Lieutenant smiled gratefully. She took off her jacket and positioned herself on her stomach, as Patricia sat on her back, legs on either side of her.

The others decided to leave them.

Patricia started rubbing her back, and Wendy moaned in simple pleasure. Patricia blushed.

When the young Medic reached a certain spot, Wendy cried out and groaned happily.

Wendy soon drifted off to sleep and Patricia heard the soft rumbling of Alpha asleep, and smiled.

* * *

Soon, it was Christmas Day. Wendy sneaked into Patricia's bedroom and left her bed in breakfast meal on the night stand, before smiling at the naked form beside her, sound asleep.

When Patricia woke up, she saw the tray and blushed.

"God damn it, Wendy. Always a hopeless romantic" she muttered under her breath, but the smile on her face, betrayed her.

After she was finished eating, she got dressed in her night shorts and another one of Wendy's shirt, and went to the living area.

She was surprised to see the others were already up.

"Guys? What's going on here?" she asked, looking at Wendy who walked over to her.

"Since it's your first Christmas as a Rescue Hero, I wanted to make it special for you" she smiled sheepishly, before looking down at her boots.

Patricia chuckled. She hooked her finger under the older woman's chin and brought brown eyes' gaze into her own.

"Wendy, I only need you and the others. That's more than enough for me to make it truly special" she said, smiling at her girlfriend, lovingly.

Wendy smiled and slowly kissed her. It got heated, by that time Billy cleared his throat. They broke the kiss, blushing.

"Alright. Rocky, how about you go first?" Wendy asked, getting Rocky to jump from his place at the couch in excitement.

* * *

"Tonight, was amazing Wendy. Thank you" Patricia replied, hugging Wendy from behind, as both were in the bathroom.

Wendy spit out the used toothpaste and washed her mouth out, before wiping her mouth and turned around.

"You're welcome. So, did I make a first good impression of spoiling you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the young Medic.

Patricia smiled, and nodded.

"Definitely. Now, how about we have some fun?" she asked, seductively.

Wendy chuckled in delight.

"It's like you've read my mind, Medic" she said, picking Patricia up and setting her down on the bathroom sink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Idea was from Sweetredranger. Ciao!**

* * *

Patricia awoke, with Wendy's window covered in snow. She smiled and looked down at her wast, where the redhead's arm was wrapped around it. She remembered the day they kissed, how emotional and confusing it was, for both of them.

* * *

 _Patricia sat on the couch in the living room, Ravage was sleeping on the window sill, his tail flicking lazily as his voice box purred with contentment._

 _The others were busy setting the MACC up for the holidays. Patricia watched Wendy work, and unknowingly stared at the redhead._

 _Wendy didn't have her jacket on, and her thick arms bulged under her shirt. She helped Gill and Bob set the Christmas tree, before helping Ariel set out the decorations for it. All the while, Patricia sat watching, not realizing Matt was calling to her._

 _"Patricia!" he yelled, getting the young Medic out of her thoughts._

 _"Yeah?" she asked, looking at Matt._

 _Matt gestured to the container of decorations, and Patricia blushed, before she got up to help. Ariel put up a mistletoe and stepped down from the ladder, before putting it away._

 _"Here, let me help out" Wendy replied, walking over to assist Patricia. She didn't realize that that both of them were underneath a mistletoe, until she heard a throat clear._

 _"Guys" Rocky pointed above them, at the mistletoe._

 _Patricia and Wendy blushed, and both looked away. The others noticed and stopped to watch. Wendy caught the courage to to make Patricia face her, before slamming her lips with hers._

 _The young Medic stood wide-eyed, before shortly closing them and melted into the kiss. Meanwhile, Matt stood, shocked._

 _After a few minutes, Patricia came back to her senses. She immediately broke the kiss, and watched the expressions from everyone's faces, even from her own cousin. She started tearing up and ran down the hallway, pushing Wendy away in the process; who looked at her with absolute worry._

 _Wendy stood dumbfounded, as she watched Patricia run down the hallway. She recovered and ran after the young Medic, determined to get her stop crying, even for a few seconds._

* * *

 _Patricia slid down her closed door, sobbing. It wasn't that she hated Wendy, she was just confused. She always dating men before, but the thought of them kissing her, wasn't right to her._

 _She loved Wendy, but she thought they were friendly feelings, not this. Then why did she like it? Did she really love Wendy?_

 _There was a gentle knocking on the door._

 _"Go away" Patricia said, sniffling._

 _"Patty?" Wendy's voice sounded from the other side._

 _Patricia knew it was futile too tell Wendy she wanted to be left alone; she knew that from experience. She sighed and moved away and told Wendy she could come in._

 _Wendy walked in and sat beside Patricia, and looked at her. She loved Patricia, since the moment she met her. She loved the kiss, but she was confused. She knew Patricia liked, but why did she run?_

 _"Pat?" she silently asked, hesitantly putting a hand on the young Medic's shoulder._

 _Patricia looked at the older woman, and saw there weren't any amount of hate or disgust, but love. Her tears welled up again, and she cried in her shoulder._

* * *

Patricia smiled at Wendy, lovingly. The team and Warren; Wendy's father, accepted their love. This was starting be the newest life, and wouldn't have it either way. Starting with _her_ Alpha; Wendy Armstrong Waters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters came from Sweetredranger**

* * *

Patricia chuckled as she watched Wendy play with Nancy's pups. She knew how gentle the redheaded Alpha was with children, she loved them. Nancy laid beside her mate, who sat cross-legged. It's been a year since her recruitment, and she knew Nancy would never be overprotective around her cubs in front of her childhood friend. Wendy knew her childhood friend would never hurt any member of her pack, either on accident or in vengeance.

Patricia heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Ariel, with a serious look on her face. She heard the tussling stop and knew Wendy had paused the roughhousing to see what the matter was.

"Ariel?" the brunette turned to her fully. Wendy trotted over to her side and morphed back into her human form.

"What's wrong, Ariel?" The Lieutenant was a little out of breath from wrestling with the pups.

"Matt found an unconscious girl out front. It seems she has a little brother and sister with her" Those words made Wendy tense up. She walked briskly out, leaving behind a bewildered Medic.

* * *

Wendy snarled as she paced back and forth in anger. She knew what happened when she smelled the fear of the young teenager, radiating from her. She sniffed the alcohol burning from the bruises conflicting from her pale skin. Whoever was her parent, she was sure they wouldn't endure her rage.

"Wendy, calm down. Please" Wendy snapped and whipped around, only to reduce the tension in her hindquarters once she recognized it was only Patricia. She whimpered and laid down, and set her head on her front paws.

"I know how you feel" the brunette murmured in a comforting tone, resting her head against her mate's. Wendy whimpered again and closed her eyes.

"Come on. Let's wash her clothes she was in...and her younger siblings' " she smiled as Wendy turned back. The redhead's eyes gleaming with admiration and love.

They walked out of Wendy's room, almost walking right into the two little children the young teenager came with.

"Hey. Ellie," Wendy pointed to the young girl, "and Dominion...right?" she asked, foolishly. It caused the young children to chuckle. "Oh, that's right! Your name's Damian. What a klutz I am" she smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm, emitting more giggles from the children.

"So, children? Could you tell us where your parents, are?" Patricia invited. Neither Wendy or Patricia missed the worried looks they got in return.

"Don't worry. You and your sister's safe here" Wendy put warming hands on each of their shoulders.

After receiving relaxed and trusting looks, they each shared a silent understanding.

"Our mommy's in heaven. Daddy's the one that strikes Lacey" The confession makes an unregistered growl from deep in the Alpha's throat, startling the children.

"Wendy, go get Ariel and check on Lacey. I'll feed Ellie and Damian" Wendy did as she was ordered, muttering how commanding the brunette was and stalked off.

* * *

Wendy stepped into the medical room with Ariel and Matt. They saw the blonde open her eyes, and all Wendy could do was stare into the girl's one green eye. She shook her head and sat beside her.

"Hey kid, how are you keeping up?" she asked, bending forward with her elbows on her knees. Lacey did a double-take the three Rescue Heroes and the medical room, before relaxing.

"My head is feeling better, but my wounds are still hurting me" she moaned, clenching her teeth.

"That is too be expected" Matt muttered, walking over to where his standard equipment and supplies were, grabbing some and bringing them over.

The door reopened, revealing Patricia. She walked over and assisted her uncle in taking them over to the pullout table. She then walked and rolled over a cart with her medical laptop and started typing.

"Who are you?" Lacey glanced at Patricia. Before the brunette could answer, Wendy acknowledged for her.

"She's the hottest, sexiest, most intelligent nurse on this damn team" she growled, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde and a stifled cough from the brunette.

"Damn it, Waters. Not in front of our patient" Patricia grumbled, but the deep blush all over her face told a different tale. It only deepened more when she received a wink from the redhead in return.

"No offense or anything, Ms. Medic. But, your eyeshadow makes you look kinda disturbing" Lacey's statement made Patricia stop abruptly. Wendy chuckled, hiding her smile. She tried to stifle it when she saw the look from Patricia.

"Geez, Waters. Does she seriously have you fucking whipped?" Wendy gasped and stood, astounded. "What?" the blonde questioned.

Ariel stood beside the redhead, entertained with a quirked eyebrow. "I can't criticize the language. With today's generation and everything," she mused, earning a light playful smack on the back of her head from her companion.

Patricia concentrated her attention back on the monitor. "Before we could discharge you, we would need to do some tests and check your vitals to know whether or not you could go to school today" she didn't see the look of pure fear on the girl's face.

Wendy saw the look on her face and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. With reassurance, the blonde quieted down.

Lacey didn't want to go to school. She didn't want her dad finding out where she and her siblings currently were.

"I'm going to give some Tylenol to help with the fever some" Matt piped. He gave her the tablets, and all four Rescue Heroes watched as the blonde leaned her head back to down them.

"Just remember to take it easy and drink a lot of fluids, okay? Also, be genuine with the profanity, will ya?" Patricia smirked as Lacey flushed. Her mark on her neck radiated, as did Wendy's eyes.

Both women stared at each other in awe, as Matt escorted them out for Lacey to change.

"What was that?" Patricia whispered, loudly. She watched as Wendy started to pace in alarm.

"I think we've got another soulmate" she exhaled as she ran her hands through her hair, leaving it unkempt.

"Are you fucking joking with me, right now? A fourteen-year-old girl?" The brunette yelled.

"What do you want me to tell you, Pattie? Up until thirty seconds ago, I didn't even know an Alpha Centuri could have more than one soulmate" she yelled back.

"Stop it, you two" Ariel stood in between them. Patricia breathed out a heavy sigh and leaned against the far wall opposite of them.

They heard a noise and saw Lacey try to march towards her crutches. Wendy grumbled softly, as Patricia's eyes moistened. The brunette sighed.

"Lacey, you should've requested for us" she admonished softly. Lacey scoffed, but her eyes softened from the attention she had received in return.

"Hey, Lace? Are you hungry?" Patricia asked, sitting down on the side of the bed by her.

"Nah. Not right now. I've gotta check on Ellie and Damian, anyhow" she grinned warmly at Patricia, then at Wendy. The redhead didn't want to acknowledge it, but she knew Patricia felt it through their bond; her inner wolf acted childishly and was leaping for joy at the smile Lacey gave.

"They've already eaten breakfast. Come on" Ariel stated, helping her one step at a time.

* * *

"Lacey. What about our bookbags? Our teachers are going to be mad at us for not having them" Lacey groaned. Her little brother was guilty alongside his sister, about overlooking their school bags at the house. She couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ blame them for it. They were only little kids. It's not like she knew how to accurately make sure they remembered about them.

"Wendy and Ariel, go with Lacey and the kids. Make sure she's got plenty of back-ups" Billy declared. Lacey could see there was an unspoken communication/understanding between the chief and lieutenant. Did it make her irate, why? She didn't know.

* * *

Being terrified was a complete understatement. As each route they passed, Lacey's anxiety got worse. They were going to her father's house, that idea frightened her more than any other thing in her life. Her breathing became heavier, so she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to quiet herself. When her house came into view, she felt comforted somehow.

Ariel pulled up in the driveway and put the car in park. She then turned to me.

"We'll be right out here if you need anything, okay?" she smiled reassuringly, and I nodded. But, it wasn't from comfort, it was from terror. Who knew what was in there, or even if her father was out of the house.

With her crutches, she quickly walked inside. She paused, before somehow finding the courage to push on. She took a look in the living room to see her father, asleep on the couch with beer bottles everywhere, and a couple of pizza boxes laid strewing the floor.

She silently walked up to the stairs, being careful of her crutches. She quickly walked into each of the rooms, grabbing the bare essentials that they would require.

She stood at the base of the stairs, as her blood ran cold. She saw her father sneer, and she knew precisely what that implied. She took a look at her crutches and swore. She tried to run, but her father was too quick and reached her.

He grasped her by the hair and tossed her down the stairs. She yelled in agony.

"Where's my kids, you murderous bitch?" he fumed. In all the years she's been alive, she never saw the look of hate in those chocolate brown eyes.

He took her by her head and started hammering her in the stairs. Outside, Wendy was snarling. At each hit, she felt Lacey's pain. She tore off her seatbelt and started rushing inside.

Ariel swore and looked behind her at Ellie and Damian. They were sobbing. She tore off her seatbelt and tried to calm them down.

"Look. I need to help Wendy. Whatever you do, whatever you hear...do not come inside" she advised. All the children could do was a nod, as they watched Ariel rushing in after the redhead.

"She's only fourteen, you fucking physio-path. You can't accuse her something that resulted due to the irresponsibility of others!" The dark-skinned Hispanic heard Wendy yell.

"No! She's responsible! She deserved to die, not my wife!" The man roared.

What Ariel heard next, was something she knew Lacey wasn't ready for. She heard Wendy growl and turn. She heard the man shout in confusion and shock, then pain. She ran in the foyé and saw Wendy's muzzle clamped shut over Lacey's father's neck. After a few moments, she let go.

She turned to Ariel and whined. She then glanced at Lacey, who sat wide-eyed at what she just saw. Ariel warily walked over, her hands revealing she wasn't going to harm her.

"It's okay. It's going to be a lot to take in. I know" she murmured, slowly bending to her level.

"Lace?" The blonde's attention went to the redhead, who shifted back.

Lacey saw the look of resentment in her eyes and fought to get up on her feet. Wendy saw and fought to help her. The blonde stumbled over and grasped her face with her hands. Wendy tenderly bent with Lacey, doing the same.

"I don't hate nor do I fear you" was all Lacey murmured, before she passed out from her wounds. Wendy whined and gingerly picked her up.

"Come on, partner. Let's take her back" Ariel whispered, exiting the house behind Wendy. The entire ride back, the redhead was clinging onto the teen with care.

 **I'm departing to rest now. It's two in the morning. Night, Champs!**


End file.
